The new case: Chapter 1 the investigation
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Set after the Kyoto arc, everything seems to be going fine for Hisoka and Tsuzuki but a load of incidents are happening, incidents similiar to what Muraki did to Hisoka. Will Hisoka cope? Will be TsuSoka later on
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka Kurosaki was sleeping perfectly well for ages since the Kyoto case until he overheard a conversation between Tsuzuki and Watari. They were trying to keep their voices low but he could feel the negative energy all around him. "But Tsuzuki-san are you sure Kurosaki-kun will be able to handle this after everything that happened to him while he was alive?" 'What are they talking about?' Hisoka wondered. "I believe in Hisoka and besides you know how stubborn he is, he'll want to do something about it. The kid's got guts determination." 'Tsuzuki' Hisoka opened the door making them both jump.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun what can I do for you?" "Tell me." "Eh?" "Tell me what's going on? What's happened?" Watari looked down. "You won't like this Kurosaki-kun." "I don't care it's my job to handle these things." "Very well. There have been several incidents recently. Incidents simliar to what Muraki did to you when you were alive." "Oh god. It isn't him is it?" "From what I can tell no all the victims are female and are still alive." "Understood I'll go investigate it." Tsuzuki gave Watari a look that said 'I told you so.' And Hisoka and Tsuzuki set off to investigate the case.

They started by investigating the first victim a seventeen year old girl named Sakura Sakagami. She had red hair and green eyes. Her eyes were emotionless. She was kept in a hospital because she wouldn't talk to anyone. Hisoka could understand how she felt. He decided he would definitely find the bastard doing this and help these victims get back to normal. They tried the second victim but like Sakura she wouldn't open up about it. "Damn it we aren't getting anywhere!" Hisoka cried. "Calm down Hisoka we'll catch him don't worry. I can never forgive anyone who hurts the innocent" "Me neither. I wouldn't wish the emotions that one feels after something like that on anyone."

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka. "You're a good kid Hisoka." Hisoka blushed. "I'm not really and I'm not a kid." "You're better than you think you are Hisoka, after all you are the one who saved me from myself after all." "I-I didn't do that much." 'Hisoka.' Tsuzuki thought sadly 'why can't you ever see the good in yourself?' He gently ruffled Hisoka's hair. Hisoka blushed again. Tsuzuki smiled at him. "Right lets go." Hisoka nodded his head and they set off to find more leads.

After hours of searching they found nothing. Tsuzuki suggested they should go and rest Hisoka agreed he was feeling pretty tired. They stopped at the local supermarket to buy things to eat. Because Hisoka was there they managed to keep things in budget. Hisoka made miso soup and rice for their dinner. "Wow Hisoka this is really good. You're really good at cooking you know?" "A-arigatou." Hisoka stammered. Tsuzuki smiled. 'Aww he's embarrased.' "Wh-what are you looking at me like that for?" "No reason." "Well stop it's creeping me out." "Kay." Hisoka cleared up the plates and washed them up. Tsuzuki helped out.

Hisoka glanced at him. "Arigatou Tsuzuki." "It's okay Hisoka I just wanted to help you out, you look exhausted." "I am exhausted looking at those victims reminded me of how I was." Tsuzuki pulled him into his arms. "Tsu-Tsuzuki?" "You're alright now, no matter what I'll protect you. I won't make you cry." "Tsuzuki I-I should be the one protecting you." Tsuzuki looked at him sternly. "You don't have to anymore, you've done more than I can ever ask for and I'm so grateful for that but I'm fine now so don't worry yourself for my benefit." "B-but you lost yourself completely Tsuzuki I could feel it, how empty you felt and it made me feel empty too." "Hisoka..." "I don't ever want to see you like that again..." "You won't don't worry I have you here now don't I?" "Hai, you do and I have you here too." "Yeah."

They set off for bed afterwards and it was then when Hisoka had the first nightmare since ages...


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka Kurosaki opened his eyes and found himself in a grassy area near some cherry trees. He was confused as to where he was when he heard a woman scream. He looked in the direction of a cherry tree underneath the blood red moon. He saw a man stabbing a woman. Hisoka froze up. "Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He couldn't stop himself from screaming, he was just a child and he was petrified. The man was heading in his direction. "Now, now my beautiful doll what should we do with you huh?" "No! Stay away from me! You murderer! Stay away! No! No! NOOOOOOO!" He could hear someone in the distance yelling his name...

"Hisoka! Oi wake up Hisoka! It's okay! It's okay!" Hisoka sat up in bed, shaking and sweating. "Are you alright Hisoka?" "Y-yeah I'm fine just a bad dream is all." "Hmm didn't seem like just a bad dream you were crying and shaking in your bed." "Really I'm fine it must be this case." "Well if you're sure. Anyway you should go back to sleep it's one in the morning and you look really exhausted." "Mmm." Hisoka drifted off in a matter of minutes. Tsuzuki sat there watching him. 'Poor kid this must be hard on him.' He brushed his hair out of his eyes. 'Even now he still looks really cute but then again he can't age anymore. It's a shame that he had his life taken away from him at a young age.' Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's forehead. "Sleep well Hisoka. I hope you have nice dreams and if you don't I will help take them away..."

Hisoka woke up again at ten oclock in the morning. He found that Tsuzuki's bed was empty so he headed downstairs. Tsuzuki was in the sitting room drinking tea and watching some random programme on the television. He saw Hisoka standing at the doorway. "Ohayo Hisoka." "O-ohayo Tsuzuki. Umm I'm sorry I woke you up last night." "It's alright did you sleep any better afterwards?" "More or less." They were interupted by the phone ringing. Tsuzuki went to answer it. "Hai? Oh Watari what is it? Eh there's been another victim? Understood we'll head over to the hospital as soon as." He slammed the phone down in anger. "Damn it! Just who is doing these things?" "Someone who isn't human. Whoever is doing this isn't human. There's no way anyone who does this kind of thing could ever be human." "Hisoka..." "I will definitely catch whoever is doing it and I won't be weak anymore..."

"Hisoka I'm proud of you." "Eh? Why?" "Because you've grown so much since I first met you. I believe you can do this. And I will be here on hand to help you because that's what partners do." "Tsuzuki..." "Now lets go to the hospital and see the newest victim." "Yeah." They teleported to the hospital. The newest victim had long black curly hair, her brown eyes were completely emotionless like all the other girls. Hisoka felt anger rising in his chest. He understood exactly what these girls were going through yet there were no clues no ideas as to who was causing all this. Hisoka wanted to catch them and make the streets safe from them. But he didn't know what to do.

They spent all day trying to find out more but as usual it lead to more dead ends. They spent several more days like this with two more victims added to the list and Hisoka was starting to give up hope. He didn't know what to do. He was considering disguising himself as a female in order to lure the criminal to him but Tsuzuki would probably refuse to let him do it. He had to do something and that idea seemed like it would probably work. He opened the door and called for Tsuzuki. "What is it?" "I-I have an idea." He told Tsuzuki of his plan. "You know that could work but shouldn't I do it?" "No Tsuzuki if something happens to me you have to back me up and I do have a very feminine appearance." "That's true I think this would work, not bad Hisoka." Hisoka blushed. They started getting to work borrowing clothing from female shinigami and finding a wig. The next evening approached and they decided Hisoka was ready to go.

It was dark and he didn't do well with the dark but he had to bear it. If it meant catching the criminal then he would bear it. It was cold too, really cold. He approached the bad areas initially not the sort of area someone so young as Hisoka should have been in. He was petrified out of his wits but he knew he had to be strong and brave. This was the only way they had a chance of capturing the guy doing all these crimes. Tsuzuki was patrolling the surrounding area so he was close by. It started snowing. Hisoka was even more nervous now. And his nerves were raised when he heard footsteps approaching him very slowly. Hisoka turned around. There was a man in a long black coat with long black hair and bright red eyes. "Good evening little lady are you lost?" "Are you the one doing all these crimes?" "Don't worry I won't hurt you it's better to just come quietly." "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Hisoka ran towards him trying to throw in a punch only for the guy to dodge.

'Damn he's fast.' before he could even compose himself he felt himself being thrown into the wall. "Gyaaah!" Hisoka cried feeling a lump at the back of his head. He tried to stand but his ankle had been twisted. And it was then that his worst nightmare started all over again...


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka could feel himself passing out. He could feel all the negative emotions of the criminal. How he was possesed by a spirit who died in an accident. The spirit wanted to get revenge on all women who crossed his path after he found out his wife was leaving him for another man. She was the first victim and then all the others were just innocent people. Hisoa knew the conciousness of the soul of the body was still there but it was very faint. He also learned that Muraki manipulated the spirit telling him revenge was the best way forward. Eventually unable to take anymore Hisoka lost conciousness and slowly began to lose his mind. Tsuzuki sensed something wasn't right Hisoka's prescence was fading. He raced to where Hisoka was and found him unconcious the criminal holding him over his shoulder. He sensed Tsuzuki there and tried to run but Tsuzuki quickly called on Suzaku to try and weaken him.

The spirit just wasn't strong enough to handle it. He was weakening. "You god damn shinigami always ruining things! Now my master will punish me!" "Who is your master let me guess Muraki right? He probably manipulated you into thinking doing this was the right thing to do. I know how he thinks. And he's already hurt Hisoka enough times." "You mean this kid is also a shinigami. Now that you mention it Muraki did mention taking care of an annoying brat I take it this is the annoying brat. Who also tricked me which I'll never forgive! Girl or not I will still put an end to his miserable life and if I won't then Muraki will." "So why didn't you kill the victims? Could your other side possibly be resisting?" "No way this pathetic human could never break my spell!" "Let's test that shall we? Go on Suzaku." Tsuzuki turned out to be right the spirit was rejected from the man's body and vanished. The man stirred. "Ah I'm finally free." "It's good to know you're back to normal." "But I hurt loads of innocent people even a child. How could I do that?" "You weren't to blame you had a vengeful spirit inside your body who was manipulated into thinking vengence was the best way to deal with things. We don't blame you." Tsuzuki went over to check on Hisoka who was still unmoving.

"Hisoka? Hisoka wake up kid it's all over now. Hisoka?" Hisoka wasn't responding but he noticed his breathing was worryingly heavy. He pressed his hand to his forehead. Tsuzuki was shocked at how hot he felt. "Damn it I need to take him to Watari right now. You can come with us to help explain the situation umm?" "It's Shinji." The man replied. "Right Shinji you can come to Meifu with us to help explain the situation to my boss." "Okay." Tsuzuki lifted up Hisoka and asked Shinji to take his arm and he teleported to Meifu rushing into Watari's office. "Watari! You have to help him!" "What's the matter?" "He collapsed after we were dealing with the spirit behind these attacks." He explained the whole situation. "I understand now lie him down on the bed so I can take a look at him." He checked Hisoka's temperature and pulse with a worried frown. "His temperature is beyond normal and his pulse is irregular. Seeing as he is a shinigami he should recover but I'm more worried about the mental wounds." He gathered up some stuff. "Shinji-san I'll lead you the way to the bosses office, Tsuzuki-san you look after Hisoka he might wake up and act strangely but he should be fine with you." Tsuzuki was left there watching as Hisoka slept in the bed.

Hisoka was having a dreadful nightmare. He was running in the city and every alleyway he ran to Muraki was always there grinning sadistically. "It's no use Kurosaki-kun you cannot escape your fate. You cannot escape from the cursed marks that bound you to me. You will always be a broken doll." "You're wrong I won't let you torture me like this anymore!" "Give it up you cannot run there is nowhere you can run that won't lead you to me. Wherever you run to I'll always be there. Even inside your mind. You can't run or hide." "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "You'll always be a broken doll. Unloved and unwanted. This is your fate." "No! No! Stop it! NOOOOO!" Tsuzuki who had just gone to change the water to cool Hisoka down with, dropped the bowl when he heard Hisoka screaming. He ran into the room. Hisoka was cowering under the sheets shaking. "Hisoka! Hisoka! Calm down!" "No! No! No! I can't take this anymore! Stop! Get away! Don't come any closer! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want this! I can't take this! No! No! No! Just end it! Kill me! I beg you kill me! I can't live like this! Please kill me! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Watari came running into the room. "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun what's the matter?" "No more! No more! NOOOOOO!" "Hisoka it's just me Tsuzuki and Watari is here too we won't hurt you it's okay now you don't have to worry about this anymore. We're here now you're safe." It took Tsuzuki and Tatsumi to hold Hisoka down while Watari gave him a shot. They watched as he gradually fell silent and fell into a dreamless sleep but his temperature was still really high. It was painful for Tsuzuki to see Hisoka like that. But that night he stayed by his side swearing that he would protect him from anything...


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka still hadn't recovered from his trauma. Tsuzuki was desperate to save him. His fever wouldn't go down and nobody knew what to do to help him. He had however regained conciousness but his eyes were emotionless. It pained Tsuzuki to see him losing himself. The kid just sat there staring into space and he could barely do anything by himself. Tsuzuki had to help him. Hisoka wasn't exactly happy about it but he was really unwell. One day he spoke up. "I don't want to take anymore time off work. I want to go in." Tsuzuki pressed his hand to his forehead. "You still have a temperature and you look really pale. What is causing this Hisoka?" "...I want to go back to work." Tsuzuki sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you. You're so stubborn." "Shut up Tsuzuki-baka." Hisoka tried to make himself sound like his old self. But Tsuzuki knew he was just trying to ease his worry.

They set off out of the door. "Do you want me to carry you there?" Hisoka blushed a little. "I-I'm fine." He stammered. "No you're not. You're legs are trembling and you're struggling to stand." At that moment Hisoka stumbled. Tsuzuki managed to catch him. "See you won't be able to walk. Let me carry you there." Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki put his arm around his shoulder and the other arm went under his legs. He lifted him up holding his head to his chest. Hisoka closed his eyes feeling comforted. They arrived at the office. Everyone was suprised to see Hisoka standing next to Tsuzuki looking no better than he was. Watari came over to them concerned. "Kurosaki-kun are you sure you should be in today?" "I'm fine." Hisoka replied. Saya and Yuma had also come to visit. But it all went wrong when they tried to hug him. Hisoka went all panicky.

"Hisoka what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka started shaking. Even Yuma and Saya looked concerned. Tsuzuki put his hand on his shoulder but Hisoka slapped it away. "NOOOOOO!" "What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Hisoka started backing away his eyes wide. "Please stop, I can't take anymore. I can't..." Tsuzuki took Hisoka into his arms. Hisoka tried to fight him off. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Hisoka! It's alright you're okay! You'll make youself ill if you keep this up. Watari we need to give him another shot." Watari went to get the medication. They had to hold him down again and watch as he slowly began to calm down. "Watari tell me please what should we do? How can we help him?" "I don't know Hisoka should get better on his own." "But it's been a month now and nothing has improved he keeps getting these attacks and fevers I hate seeing him like this. I-one day I want to make him smile and be happy but it's too painful seeing him like this." "Tsuzuki-san..." "I believe he will get better but right now he just sits there emotionless and he can't even eat without help. There has to be something you can do!"

"If I prescribe him the medication I've been using to calm him down fully we don't have to find it everytime he breaks down, this way we'll have it on us when it does happen. I want to help him too Tsuzuki-san and I'm sure one day he'll be alright again." At that moment Hisoka regained conciousness. Tsuzuki sat by his side. "Hisoka are you alright? Can I get you anything?" "W-water..." Hisoka managed to croak out. "I'll get it." Watari replied. He came back a minute later with some water. He handed it to Tsuzuki. "Can you sit up?" He asked Hisoka. Hisoka tried but he couldn't. Tsuzuki gently put his arms around his shoulders helping him sit up and he raised the glass to Hisoka's lips. "There now drink it slowly." Hisoka obeyed sipping it gently. "Does that feel better?" "Hai..." "Good." Tsuzuki gently kissed Hisoka's forehead. "Tsu-Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki ruffled his hair. "What was that for?" He tried shouting but ended up having a coughing fit. "Woah, woah you shouldn't raise your voice!" "Sh-shut up I'm not a little kid." "But you're ill you need to take it easy." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you worry so much about me? Why do you care so much about me I'm- I'm nobody!"

"You are not nobody you are Hisoka Kurosaki. My partner and one of my most precious friends. I'll always look after you." Hisoka looked down. "What is it?" "Tsuzuki is it okay to cry?" "Of course why do you ask?" Tears started streaming down Hisoka's face. "Hisoka..." "Tsuzuki please help me. I don't want to feel so lonely anymore! I don't want to have nightmares anymore, I just want it to be over!" Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka into a hug. "It's okay now you don't have to think about it at the moment. Just get better for me. I don't want to see you like this." Tsuzuki gently stroked Hisoka's hair. "You're not alone anymore I'll stay by your side for always. I'll never leave you..." "Tsuzuki..." "And you don't have to hold the tears in anymore just come to me and I'll comfort you." "Tsuzuki?" "Mmm?" "Arigatou." "You don't need to thank me I'm doing this because I want to." Tsuzuki stood up. "No don't leave!" Hisoka grabbed ahold of his sleeve. "I'm not leaving I'm just getting my coat on so I can take you home." Hisoka blushed a little. "I will carry you home again." "Okay." Tsuzuki carried him back home he lay him gently on the bed. "Tsuzuki?" "What is it Hisoka?" "Will you stay with me?" "Of course I won't leave you alone in this condition." "Okay..." Hisoka closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks Hisoka was having less panic attacks. The shots were helping and Tsuzuki had managed to help snap him out of it. His fever finally went down. There was a sign. Hisoka could start walking on his own and eating on his own but Tsuzuki still never left his side. Eventually Hisoka was allowed back to work and everyone was given the orders to be gentle around him in case they triggered another attack. Hisoka didn't like being treated like a vunerable child but Tsuzuki said it was better than him having another attack. He did have a mild one when a memory came back to him but it wasn't enough to give him that dreadful fever. Tsuzuki could finally hope that one day Hisoka would smile. But he was being very careful around him. He stayed with him at night times and looked at him sleeping. When Hisoka had nightmares Tsuzuki gave him a glass of water and a shot. Hisoka would go to sleep with him gently humming and stroking his hair.

Tsuzuki had finally understood what it was that made him protect the boy like this. What made him hug him everytime he was sad. He realized he was in love with him. He wanted to do anything for him. Protect him always and stay by his side forever. He knew the kid would find out sooner or later but he wanted to tell him himself not with his thoughts and feelings. So one day when Hisoka was feeling a lot stronger and was calmer he invited him out to a park. When he got there Hisoka was sitting there on a swing looking down at the ground. "Before I got locked in the cage I used to go to the park all the time I liked the swings." Hisoka explained. "Listen Hisoka." "Mmm what is it." "There's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Hisoka looked up at him curiously while Tsuzuki tried to get his words together. "Hisoka Kurosaki I..love you..." Hisoka's eyes widened stunned...


	5. Chapter 5

"Tsu-Tsuzuki you love me?" Hisoka Kurosaki was stuttering and nervous. Asato Tsuzuki had just confessed his love for him and he didn't know how to act. "Yes Hisoka I do love you. I've loved you for quite some time now." Tsuzuki smiled gently at Hisoka. The said boy blushed deeply. "I- Tsuzuki I- love you too." Tsuzuki looked at him. "Hisoka..." "I always knew sort of that there was something there deep inside me which stirred up when you were near but I never knew what it was until recently. I never knew until those times we had on our own together when you took care of me. I want to be with you always please don't leave me alone..." "I won't Hisoka I promise. I'll never leave you..." And with that he pressed their lips together in a soft gentle kiss. Hisoka's eyes slowly closed as he kissed him back.

That night Hisoka was up most of the night looking outside at the cherry trees below his window. He had opened the window to let a breeze in. He took a deep breath. Above the cherry trees shone a red moon the colour of blood. The same moon as the night Hisoka's innocence was taken. Hisoka looked up at the moon. "I know you're still out there Muraki and when I find you this time I swear I will defeat you. I'll never forgive you for that night when you took everything away and left me with the curse on my body. I hope you're ready for us, for me and Tsuzuki..." Hisoka closed the window and climbed into his bed for once not having the curse of bad dreams. With strong determination that he would become stronger...


End file.
